The present invention relates to a device for suppressing vibration of a structure, such as buildings and bridges, the vibration being caused by wind, earthquake or the like.
With recent developments of high strength materials and rapid progress in both manufacturing engineering and computer structure analysis, highrise structures become lightweight and flexible. Such lightweight and flexible highrise structures have a tendency that the natural frequency and vibration damping factor thereof become small, and hence there is a possibility that various kinds of vibration unexpectedly occur with a large amplitude due to external forces caused by earthquake or wind. Thus, such vibration of these structures can give uneasiness to occupants and further, there is a possibility of providing stress beyond an allowable limit to the structure.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device for effectively suppressing vibration, caused by wind, earthquake, etc, of a structure in an economic way.